1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for authenticating serialized commodities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, counterfeiting, which is the illegal manufacturing and selling of brand copyright-protected commodities, is a huge and ever increasing threat to global businesses and organizations. Commodities, which are mass produced, are distributed to end users through sales and distribution channels. When these commodities have a particular value associated with them, counterfeiters often try to produce products that are copies of those produced by the original manufacturers. These counterfeit products are then introduced into the sales and distribution channels where end users become deceived regarding the source and quality of these goods. In addition, lost sales occur for the original manufacturer and the end user receives less value than expected. Serialized commodities are often the target of such counterfeiting activities.